


Hell is not the best place to have a fever

by thenextchapter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sickfic turned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: “You taste so sweet,” he murmured on her mouth.She cried as he bit her lower lip too hard, hips raising off the bed to meet his. “Ah! Asmo…”“Hmm. I’ll be gentle, darling, I promise.”And then he was kissing her cheeks, sliding down and down until he was at her lower half, on his knees. She realized her legs spread far apart automatically, and glancing down at him she really wanted his mouth on her.He read her mind, because he asked, “Can I taste you here?”Or..... Sickfic with smut featuring Asmo/OFC and a tiny bit of Lucifer/OFC
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Hell is not the best place to have a fever

It was too bright and too hot. She felt like she was dying.

Mika groaned as she woke up, licking her chalky chapped lips. Her body was on fire and still her body shook as if freezing. Instantly Mika knew she was sick.

Usually that meant she would call out of her job in the human world and take some time off to rest. But here in the Devildom she had school, and calling out would mean speaking to Lucifer, and speaking to Lucifer meant explaining she why she wasn’t going, and then it would lead to a whole thing that would end up with her being smothered by all the brothers for comfort and which, yes, she loved to be cuddled when she was sick, and she was a bit whiny and needy too. So really it wasn’t a problem, but she didn’t want to inconvenience anyone.

Mika groaned, coughing a bit as she did. It was only going to get worse. She had a fever, she could tell, and her stomach was starting to cramp up. She took deep breathes that were thick and hot and came from a clogged phlegmy throat.

“Mika?”

She froze, nerves tingly with icy fear. Oh no. It was Lucifer at her door. She felt her heart pounding. _Please don’t come in, I don’t want you to see me like this._ Because she must have looked a total disaster, her face flushed and lips chapped, and no doubt the room stank. Her hair was probably a rat’s nest, and she felt it and, yeah, it was run-down and sticky with her sweat.

There were three firm knocks. “You’re going to be late to class. I let the missed breakfast slide, but I will not tolerate any classes to be skipped.”

She cleared her throat before answering. “I’ll be there soon!” She winced. That fucking hurt.

There was silence. Then, another knock. Softer. “May I come in.” The tone suggested it was not a question.

Again, freaking out, and her stomach lurched along with her fear. Lucifer could not see her this way. She admired him too much for all he had done for his brothers and herself, and he would not want to look after a sick human. No matter how much she wanted him to hold her close and make her feel better.

“I’ll be out soon. Give me a few minutes please.”

It seemed speaking alone exhausted her, because she started panting. It was too hot, and her chest ached. Panic settled in when her stomach burned, and she held her mouth with her hand, and her stomach with her other pressing it roughly in punishment. Begging it not to do what it was trying to. But it was harder than she thought and her body was weak. She got up fast when the burning came to her throat in seconds and ran to the bathroom where she tossed open the toilet seat and let out pure stomach acid. It burned hot in her mouth and esophagus. Her knees throbbed from when she all but fell down onto them, and her hair was falling in the way about to get vomit all over it. She really hated throwing up. Misery built up inside her like a burning flame.

Two black gloved hands suddenly appeared, helping pull strands away from her face. Lucifer’s presence behind her was quick to make her feel better and she almost relaxed back against him. But then she remembered she did not want him to see her this way. It was disgusting human stuff and just private stuff she should be dealing with on her own.

He spoke sweetly to her. “Let it out, my dear. It’s almost over.” He knelt, yes, Lucifer _knelt_ beside her, one hand keeping her hair back, the other gently stroking across her forehead. She saw out of the corner of her eye as she spit out the last of her vomit that he was frowning, and his eyes were… sad? But she was too focused on the pain in her throat, head, and, hell, her whole body, to really think too attentively on it.

He flushed the toilet as she moved away. Her nose was leaking and her eyes watered. Her limbs were jelly. She sighed, closed her eyes, and a head rush came on quick, lights burning behind her eyes. If it wasn’t for a gentle hand at her neck she would’ve fallen back.

“I have you.”

Lucifer turned the faucet on from his position with his long arms, and Mika watched with bleary stingy eyes as he wet a cloth, and then wiped over her forehead first. The cool wet sensation was nice and she hummed at the good feeling. A shinning spot in her pain. He smiled at the corner of his mouth, lifting the damp cloth across her mouth to wet away anything left. Her lips tingled. He gently pat under her nose, and she wiggled it, his eyes crinkled as she did.

“Thanks,” Mika whispered. It sounded awful to her own ears and hurt just as much. Embarrassed at having Lucifer, a Lord of the Devildom, wipe at her puke and snot. But it was nice, too.

“Hush, you can barely speak. No more talking, do you understand me?” Lucifer spoke firmly,

She pressed her lips together, and nodded slowly. Honestly, not talking was okay with her.

“Good girl.” He reached down to her, grabbed and lifted her up in his arms with quick grace, and she gasped, clinging to his back with one arm, lightheaded. “Your bed is filthy. Come, we are going to my room so you can rest.”

She sniffed, and buried her face in his chest. The sway in his arms of her body made her sleepy, like a baby being rocked, and she felt herself dozing off.

“Oh no, is Mika unwell?”

She turned her face, and saw Asmodeus walking their way. She blinked blearily at him. She waved with her hand on her lap and saw the Avatar of Lust grin for a split second.

Lucifer nodded. “She is. I expect you to take notes in classes for her. Pass the word on to the others as well.”

“Of course!” Asmo peered down at you, and pouted his lips. “Poor deary. I wish you the quickest recovery.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, Lucifer growling low in his throat. She smiled softly because she knew how protective Lucifer was.

“Asmodeus…” Lucifer warned.

Asmo winked at her. “Bye-bye, little Mika, make sure Lucifer takes good care of you. If he doesn’t, you know where I am.” He strolled away, humming to himself as he did.

Mika was brought into Lucifer’s room. It was dimly light, and soft music played from a record player. Classical music, she thought, but it was different. The Devildom’s version perhaps? She sighed, and lolled her head back. Thinking was too hard, she was exhausted.

Lucifer chuckled. “Don’t sleep yet, pet. First I want to get you comfortable. Here we are.” He sat her down on his bed before he walked away, and wow was it soft and squishy. She pressed her hands down, and knew she’d want to stay in this room forever just lying on the bed. She felt like she was turning into Belphegor.

“I’d prefer you to eat before you sleep, but I think you may just vomit again so we will avoid that mess. Here’s some water instead.”

She happily drank the cup of cold water that was handed to her. It was nice on her throat. Sighing in relief, she lay back against the soft sheets and pillows behind her head with his help.

“Thank you,” she said.

His form hovered over her head, and he tutted at her, one finger over her lips. She noticed his gloves were gone, and his fingers were cool to the warm chapped feeling of her mouth. “No speaking, remember? Heal that poor throat.”

She blushed. He was right, though. All she wanted to do was sleep. Which was odd, as it was morning, not night. But her body and mind was ready to rest for a while.

He sat at her side, then. Lucifer’s fingers softly stroked her hair and he did this for a few minutes. The feeling was rhythmic, hypnotizing her into dreaming. She listened to the music he had on, feeling his presence beside her. Just knowing he was there made her feel comfortable, safe. He was the strongest of all the brothers. He was taking care of her. His soft fingers combing her hair, nails occasionally scratching her scalp soothingly, she had never felt so relaxed when ill before.

“Sleep now, my darling Mika,” he whispered.

And she did.

__

Mika woke up slowly, groggily. Body aching, and worst of all sticky. The sheets beneath her she could feel were cool with her own sweat that soaked in an imprint which she immediately moved away from. Vaguely she recalled waking up before, delirious and too hot, and feeling soft cool touches to her face and neck, hearing sweet words from a kind voice. It had to have been a high fever and the outcome was this incredibly sore feeling all over.

“Good morning,” a soft deep voice said at her side, making her flinch. “I’m glad to see you awake and lucid… somewhat.” The voice chucked.

Glancing over, and getting her bleary eyes to focus, it was Lucifer. He carried a tray with glasses and other items. He wore a small smile on his handsome face, and if she looked deeply she could see some dark smudges under his eyes indicating he did not sleep well (no doubt remnants of caring for her fevered self the night before).

He set the tray at the stand beside the bed, and held out a glass of ice water to her. “Drink, you must be very thirsty.”

She just hummed, licking her lips that tasted awful, sour and dry. Water sounded amazing. She reached for the water glass, hand shaking. He simply took her hand, guided it back down, and after helping her sit up amongst a mound of comfy pillows thankfully not sweat-ridden, he helped her drink the ice cool liquid. Immediately her throat felt soothed, and she swished it in her mouth to get rid of the nasty flavor.

Lucifer gently wiped away stuck hair from her cheeks, and Mika sighed at his touch. No matter how many times he put his hands on her, she would never tire of it, gentle or not.

He kept a hand over her cheek, thumb soothingly stroking her skin with his cool glove. He looked at her like she was the most fragile thing he’d ever seen. “I’ve brought you some medicine from the human world and some potions as well. Satan and I made sure that none of these medicines combined would negatively affect you. Take this,” he said, setting a glass of purple thick stuff in her hand, the glass shaking just a bit in her grip.

She turned her lip up at it, and begged him with her eyes. The smell was terrible, bitter and like it was burnt. “I hate medicine. I hate potions even more. I really don’t want this, Luci.”

He chuckled, darkly, and it was terrifying. “Always so stubborn even when ill. But this is not up for debate, my dear.”

She eyed the tray, where some tablets lay as well as a cloth and thermometer. But the worst thing of all was in her hands. Who would ever want to drink this stuff? She’d rather suffer through another session of vomiting up her own insides. “I’ll take the advil or whatever that is, but not the… gloopy stuff.”

He shook his head. “Your fever isn’t as high as it was last night, but you must take this to prevent it from returning and,” he titled his head, then said, “willingly would be best.”

She glared at him, albeit weakly, and they had about a minute of a stare down. Her eyes watered a bit, she did blink but having to focus on one thing was hard. Lucifer’s eyes glowed red the entire time, his arms folded casually, his stance as still as could be, and she realized she could not beat the firstborn demon brother when she was so weak in a staring contest (she could activate the pact, but honestly it wouldn’t have much strength right now most likely).

Mika’s shoulder’s fell, and she internally groaned. “Fine.”

He grinned devilishly. He really loved winning, she thought. “Thank you, Mika.”

After taking the awful medicine and gagging, Lucifer cooing at her to which she glared, she sat back with a yawn.

“Now I unfortunately have some business with Diavolo today that I simply cannot delay in, so I asked Asmodeus to watch over you. If you’d like to stay here, you’re more than welcome. But I think he said he wanted to give you a soothing bath for your aching body if you’d like me to take you to his room?”

She sighed. “That sounds wonderful.”

Asmodeus’s bathroom was extravagant and everything you would expect him to have. It was the size of her bedroom. She had been there with him a few times before going to The Fall as he had a vanity mirror with many beauty products lined up that any girl would dream of having. She also had been in there to have bath sex for the first time, and it was absolutely glorious. 10 out of 10, would do it again in a heartbeat.

Lucifer helped her change into some more comfortable clothes, sweatshirt and pants with underwear but no bra—bras were not to be worn when ill, she told him. The walk to his room was long even with Lucifer helping her walk and eventually she got lightheaded so he lifted her into his arms halfway through. She let him this time, but really it was only because she knew she wouldn’t be seeing him for a while and the close contact was nice. Diavolo usually took him away for at least half the day when he needed him and getting any attention from Lucifer made Mika happy.

Just as they got to their destination, Asmo opened the door before they could knock. He looked up and down at them, and raised his brows with a large shining smile. “Well, this is the second time I’ve seen you in Lucifer’s arms, Mika! How lucky you are.”

Mika couldn’t help but grin. Asmo’s teasing always made her smile. “I really am the luckiest girl.”

Lucifer sighed. “Here.” And he had the audacity to pass her into Asmo’s arms like a doll. She huffed, but allowed it. Only because Asmo was wearing a soft pink robe and it felt nice to cuddle into it. Also, she felt tingly inside being passed from one man to another when both were so damn hot.

“I’ve given her a few potions, but she will need more in a few hours. I’ll send a little D with them when the times comes.” Lucifer leaned down to her face, and kissed her cheek. As usual, his gaze softened when looking at just her. He was so close she could smell his cologne, her senses heightened. “Rest well, my darling.”

She blushed. “Thank you, Luci,” she whispered.

“Aahh, so cute,” Asmo cooed. “Don’t worry, big brother, I’ll make sure our precious petal is taken care of!”

“I know you will not let me down.”

_+_

Entering Asmodeus’s room was like entering a different world. From the dark colors outside in the House of Lamentation, to the bright pinks and orange hues in his room, and all the expensive and shiny looking things laid about. It was a drastic change from, say, Lucifer’s room which was more gothic, or Levi’s which was aquatic. She only hated Satan’s room as there was never any room to sit, but the smell of books always comforted her though.

“I’ve got a wonderful bath running for you with only the best oils and bath bombs I had,” Asmo said after shutting the door. He carried her to the lavish bathroom adjoined to his room, the only one that was so large, and set her on the cushioned bench on one wall. The room was steaming and felt warm and homey, and the dim yellow and pink lights dancing overhead made her feel sleepy and soft.

He crouched down at her, and smiled at the adorable sight she made. Her cheeks were flushed. “Lavender with milk and honey, it’ll make your skin soft and take away all those aches. Doesn’t that sound lovely?”

Mika had to admit, it really did. “Thanks so much, Asmo. You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

He pouted, long fingers dancing over her cheekbones and forehead, and gently under her eyes which she closed as he did. “You look so tired, petal. Come, let’s get you undressed and into the tub now.” He stood up, and held out his hands, clenching and un-clenching them. “Arms up.”

Nudity in front of any of them at the beginning of her stay was scary, but she trusted Asmo not to do anything without her consent. Plus, she had the pact as a backup if she could really harness her strength into a command. And after having sex with most of the demon brothers, she came to appreciate her body more and realize that to them she was beautiful no matter what so she wasn’t all that shy.

And she really didn’t think she could do it herself without getting super tired, and a bath in Asmo’s tub was pure luxury. No way was she not going to take one.

So she did as he said, albeit shakily. He hummed and carefully pulled the sweater off her. “My, my, no bra, my sweet? What are you trying to tell me,” he giggled.

She rolled her eyes (which hurt as she did) and laughed softly. “You know me. Always ready for anything.”

He bopped her nose once, and she twitched it in response. “I know you are.”

Getting her pants and underwear off was harder, but eventually they did. Then he helped her step into the large tub which really was more like a small pool. She sighed, or practically moaned honestly, and sank until her nose and eyes were all that was above water.

“Don’t go drowning on me now, dear Mika. Lucifer will have my head on a silver platter if anything were to happen to you under my care.”

She turned to him, and blinked slowly. She felt heavy with all the steam getting to her. He was stepping into the water beside her, sitting on the steps. He wore swim trunks that were glittery pink and outlined his physique wonderfully, plus is showed his dick off in it well. She assumed he would be wearing a thong or speedo.

“I won’t sink,” she murmured.

She let out a sigh and felt her muscles loosening. Her body felt lighter than it had in a long time.

“Ah, I forgot to mention I added a _little something extra_ to the waters. It’s supposed to help relax all the muscles and create a sense of calm. Perhaps I put too much?” He grinned wickedly.

She made a sound in the back of her throat, and leaned back against the tub. Uh oh, maybe he did put too much as she felt herself falling backwards.

Until, there was a warm body behind her instead, protecting her head with soft hands. “I’ve got you, love.”

She kept her eyes shut, smothering her cheek into his abs. “’anks.” He smelt so good, she couldn’t help but nuzzle him a bit.

He laughed, fingers running through her wet locks. “Let’s get you all washed up now that you're less tense.”

And he started scrubbing her hair with his wonderful fingers. She felt like she was in heaven. “Fuck, that’s nice. ‘s like ‘m at a massage parlor.”

“Mmm. I am fantastic with my fingers, as you well know.”

She blushed. She did know.

“Do you want mint and rosemary shampoo, or I have vanilla milk and papaya?”

She shrugged, feeling warm and sleepy with him behind her, and the hot oiled water surrounding her. She really did not care much, but saying that would hurt Asmo’s feelings.

She liked mint shampoo at the salons when she got her hair done. “First one?”

He scratched her scalp in thought, again causing Mika to sigh in happiness at the attention. “Hm. We’ll do the mint shampoo, and then the strawberry and rose conditioner. Oh, you’re gonna smell so sweet I just won’t be able to let you leave my sight~”

She laughed softly. Then he did his magic and Mika almost passed out from pure pleasure of soapy mint fingers scratching over her head. She felt her insides melting into goo, and literally slipping under almost like she was in a trance. The mint smelled good, and it perked her up a bit from the lethargy the water was giving her momentarily. She could have sworn he was using his powers, but she did not feel aroused, more like she felt sated but wanting more.

He hummed as he worked through her hair, untangling and scrubbing. Warm water was poured with his hands over her hair, and he ran his fingers through it to get all the minty soap out. But it was hard to do because Asmo had to pull her body up twice as she sunk down deeper, feeling relaxed and almost like dead weight.

As he then started to apply the strawberry conditioner to her newly washed hair, he said with some frustration in his tone, “Darling, you’re really making it difficult to pamper you.”

He sighed in frustration and guided her between his legs, clamping his own against her thighs. She felt the push against her legs, but it wasn’t hard, just enough to keep her there.

And suddenly she felt overwhelmed. With all the smells assaulting her senses and her sensitive body being caressed over and over, it was no wonder. His words certainly did not help her feel good inside. She felt bad, he was being so nice and she was ruining it. So she wasn’t surprised when she felt herself crying silently.

He stopped massaging the conditioner into her hair, the atmosphere tense. He dunked his hands under the water to wash away the soap, and gently pulled her face to turn to his with a light pinch of her chin with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes glowed in concern at her tears. “Petal, please don’t cry. I'm sorry for what I said, you cannot help it and that's okay, I'm right here to help. We’ll be done in a few minutes, then we can cuddle in bed and I’ll braid your hair. Sounds good, yeah?” He spoke softly.

She sniffed, and nodded once. “’mkay.”

“Oh, sweet Mika. Are you feeling poorly again, or just sleepy?” he crooned, the thumb on her chin rubbing soothingly.

Honestly, her head was a bit fuzzy, but her body wasn’t aching and her stomach was fine. She shrugged. “Both?” Then, as if knowing what she just said, she held her stomach as it rumbled, the sensation running through her entire midsection.

Asmo laughed, and it sounded like chimes. “You must be starving to make such sounds. That was almost as loud as Beel’s in the morning.”

She pursed her lips, and shook out of his hold on her face. She wiped at her eyes, her arms tired from the small action. “Mean.” She faced the water below, and looked at the suds and bubbles. She was actually starting to get an appetite back, and food sounded good.

“I’ll have some light food for you once we finish here.”

She murmured her thanks, and he finished with the conditioner in her hair. It was nice smelling, reminding her of summer breezes in the human world in flower fields, with a hint of sweetness from the strawberries.

He abruptly stood up and took her with him, taking her out of the trance she was about to drop into. She grunted at the sudden movement of arms under her own, somewhat dragging her up as she was such dead weight.

The shock of air hit her body and she winced, and felt herself turning sluggish. “Next time,” she nearly slurred, leaning her nude body against his, “don’t add that stuff.”

He smiled small. And she got the feeling it was not an accident to make her this way.

_+_

There was nothing like laying down on Asmo’s plush bed with too many pillows after a luxurious soak in his amazing bathtub. Mika wore his soft light purple robe he had her borrow (because “you are not wearing those hideous sweatpants in my presence anymore deary”) and his silky black boxers. Her muscles had never felt so loose before, she couldn’t stand upright for long when she initially got out of the bathtub. Was she on drugs? Did Asmodeus drug her? Is this what being on drugs was like? She wondered. But no, he wouldn’t do that. Not without asking first at least.

Asmodeus was sitting off the side of the bed next to her, humming as he arranged some food on a plate for her that a little D brought in. He wore a similar robe and boxer set, but his were silky and nearly see through.

She reclined back against the fluffy mound of pillows even deeper on the canopy bed, and said with a sigh, “I’m glad we don’t have school and that it’s the weekend. I would feel bad for missing anymore.”

Asmo turned his head and gave her a stern look, which, to be frank, on him was absolutely adorable. “Mika, you’re ill. And you missed one day. There’s no way Lucifer would let you go to RAD when you’re sick, darling. He cares for you too much. Don’t feel that way either, you’ll always have us to help you catch up on missed work. Well, all of us except Mammon.” He winked, and she giggled.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.” She stared up at the canopy top, and noticed it had little flecks of sparkles in it that began glimmering in the light. It was really pretty, like anything of Asmo’s wouldn’t be pretty to look at, though.

“I know I am. Here Mika, say ah~”

Mika turned, and there was a piece of fruit shoved at her lips. She bit it and hummed, it tasted good. “What is it?”

“It’s a melon of some sort… not sure!” He shrugged, grabbing another in his delicate hand. This one was yellow with small orange spots, the size of a small sugar cube. She opened her mouth and took the whole piece. “Is it good?”

She licked her lips from the juices. “Mhhm, yeah it is.”

His eyes gleamed as he watched her lips. As he basically eyed her, she eyed the small plate, curious of other fruits, and then pursed her lips when she saw a small vial. It had purple liquid and she knew exactly what it was.

Nope. Mika was not taking it.

She attempted to reach for a piece of fruit herself, really intending on sneaking the vial and hiding it, but Asmo slapped her hand lightly and she drew it back with a small hiss. Her plan was ruined.

“Don’t be naughty now.” He waged his finger. She gaped, wondering if he knew what she was going to do. “Eat some more fruit and then rest a bit. Taking that nasty potion without food is not ideal, I know from experience.”

Feeding her a few more pieces of cut up fruit of all different shades, Mika was feeling good, and it was like she was being treated like royalty. Her body was relaxed, and Asmo’s aura was even more so. She bit at his fingers jokingly once and laughed when he took revenge by smearing purple juice on her nose. She went crossed eyed as he did it.

Asmodeus laughed at her, crying out, “So cute!” and kissed her nose, then he preceded to lick it like a kitten would.

She turned beet red. His eyes alone caused a reaction in her, but his tongue on her body? That was a whole different feeling together.

But it seemed he was just teasing (like usual) because suddenly his fingers were combing through her still wet locks, twirling them around. “Can I braid your hair, petal? If I braid it now it’ll be curly when it fully dries and you’ll look so gorgeous all my brothers will eat you up.”

Chuckling, Mika nodded. “Sure. As long as I don’t actually get eaten.”

“Mmm, well, I can’t guarantee Beel won’t. Now turn around for me, dear.”

She was turned around at his direction, back to Asmo’s chest in his spread legs, her own crisscross style. Having his elegant fingers in her hair again was nice, and she shut her eyes, feeling the tugs and pulls. It was like a sick spa day.

Her body was leaning back more and more, and she couldn’t tell if it was still from the bath or from her sickness taking its toll again. Or even just Asmo’s aura, even though his powers didn’t technically have any effect on her, _he_ still did. But he had to readjust her a few times with his hands taking turns from her braid, to instead press her against him right so he could do her hair.

And she couldn’t help it, she felt bad for making him pull her all over the place. “Sorry,” she murmured. “M just really… relaxed…”

He laughed breathlessly in her ear, the heat making her head spin a bit. “It’s all right.” He grabbed her waist with one hand and pulled her body back to where he wanted. With just one hand on her bare skin beneath the robe, warm and soft. She made a “omf” sound as he did it so fast, but he quickly put his fingers back into her hair, and was done in no time at all.

“There! You look like a princess, so beautiful. Not like you didn’t before.” He tugged on the single braid playfully.

“Are you my prince, then?” she asked breathlessly. Having his hands all over her so much the past hour or so was getting to her. Being pressed close to him again made her skin tingle, and she might have just felt the boxers she wore get wet from her pussy dripping. Although, usually when she was close with most of the brothers she got at least a little bit wet. Especially with a certain eldest brother.

“Of course! Have I not always been your prince, darling?”

She smiled softly, and turned her head to kiss his cheek. “You are.” Do orgasms help when sick? She hoped so.

He encompassed his legs around her a bit more once he turned her around in his lap to face one another. “My sweet Mika.” He smiled with no teeth, and then sighed like he regretted what he was about to say next. “Now, I know you hate the stuff, and I do, too. I remember when I got sick from eating too much of that chocolate Beel got from the human realm and I had to take something similar. Lucifer is pretty adamant with this. Just try not to breath and it’ll be better.”

She frowned. What a twist, from being aroused to being forced to take awful medicine. “But—can I just have the human medicine now? I don’t have a fever anymore.”

He hummed, and pressed his forehead to hers. “I don’t know, you feel a bit hot to me.”

She shuddered. Even though his powers did not affect her, she still felt attraction and she was sensitive right now. Plus, his lips were right there, and he was the best kisser.

“Mhh, you smell so sweet. But before things escalate, take your medicine first.”

She huffed, and pouted profusely. He stared at her, his gaze lingering on her mouth, and lifted his hand and pressed his single index finger to her bottom lip, pulled it down, watching it pop back. She felt herself exhale shakily, and just stopped a groan from leaving her lips.

Asmo let his hand drop, a smile on his face and his eyes practically neon with power. He took the vile from the plate discarded to the side of the bed, bare of the fruit. He popped the cork and tipped it to her lips. “Drink up.”

She again opened her mouth for him again, as she would most likely always do, and swallowed the disgusting potion. It would be the last time she took it, and not even Lucifer could tell her any different. “Blegh!”

He smirked at her then, and gave her some water from his nightstand to help. “Sorry, my darling. How about I make you forget about that nasty taste, yeah? Would my tongue help?”

She tilted her head up, braid falling back. “Please,” she begged.

“Please what?”

He leaned closer. Mika’s body leaned closer in return, her chest to his. The air felt hot, static-y. All that separated them from being bare against once another was the two thin robes. “Please kiss me?”

His mouth was soft on her own, and a bit wet from him licking them in anticipation. He pressed her down to the bed, using his tongue to pull her lips apart gently as he positioned her. She let him lick in her mouth for a moment, just lying there, pliant.

“You taste so sweet,” he murmured on her mouth.

She cried as he bit her lower lip too hard, hips raising off the bed to meet his. “Ah! Asmo…”

“Hmm. I’ll be gentle, darling, I promise.”

And then he was kissing her cheeks, sliding down and down until he was at her lower half, on his knees. She realized her legs spread far apart automatically, and glancing down at him she really wanted his mouth on her.

He read her mind, because he asked, “Can I taste you here?” He parted the robe, and smiled seductively up at her. His fingers ran over her clothed clit, circling.

She cried at the touch, her body hot. Her head flew back, hands clawing bedsheets. “Please please, yes!”

“So reactive, I love what I do to you. I barely even touched your little clit, and look at you.”

Mika felt her bottom half raising off the bed, searching for his mouth, or something. His words made her burn even more, it was like a fire struck inside of her, and she was needing relief

“Let’s get you out of these now.” He tore through his own clothes she wore, and her lower half was in open air. She was totally nude. “How wet you are, glistening really.”

He kissed at her hipbone, suckling a small hickey there. His hand massaged her other hip, fingers sly and dancing over her thigh. Teasing, and making her leak more. Kissing a pathway down to the inside of her thigh, he used his other hand to pull her leg up, and then hot air blew on her folds.

She threw her hands down to grab his hair when he pressed his tongue flat on her and licked up. It was a rough pressure and she felt it down through her legs, making her tense up even with the way her body felt like goo. “Asmo, yes, ng!”

“My sweet petal, you taste divine,” he whispered against her pussy lips. His tongue pointed and flicked at her clitoris then, a rapid movement. She pulled on his hair, and shoved her hips up to meet his mouth better, which was difficult with the fact that he held on of her legs. “Ah, yes, use my face.”

“Inside, please, want your tongue in me,” she begged. Her eyes shut tight, and she tossed her head to the side, biting her own lip.

He bit her clit then, and she cried loudly, gripping his hair very hard. She let go and moved her grip to the bed sheets instead. One hand still holding her leg up by her thigh stayed, warm on her goosebumps skin and the grip wasn’t too hard. His other was on her hip, fingers circling her hipbone with softness, nails barely scraping but enough to make her gasp a little bit here and there. She felt open and bare and so wet and hot.

And that was when he really got into it. His tongue roamed outside her vagina, poking in just so, and then it was fully inside, and he flattened it and his lips sucked on her. Mika couldn’t breathe. The sensation was incredible, she felt full and wet. Her body was trembling, her core so heated. She wanted more, she wanted a bigger sensation.

He pressed his finger to her clit, and rubbed back and forth and he tongued in and out of her pussy. It was good, so so good, but she wanted something else.

She shook her head, and said, “please, I want… tongue… on my clit…”

Asmo hummed in acknowledgment and slurped away from her vagina, his hands on her leaving as well. She felt cold suddenly, but when he looked at her again she did not, she felt turned on more with his gaze so focused. “Ah, I love how straightforward you are in bed. You look so delectable, my sweet.”

She looked at him then, his face wet with her own juices, as he licked it up, fingers popping in his mouth for a quick moment to swirl and he hummed in delight. His body was lean, and on display in front of her, dark boxers with an obvious bulge. He was so gorgeous, could have anyone, and he was eating her out.

Her stomach clenched. She needed more. More from the Avatar of Lust. “Please…”

“Begging will get you everywhere, darling.” He laughed, and he never looked as bright as he did then. He went back down on her, and lifted both her legs up abruptly, and Mika gasped. He really went for it then, and the tongue on her clit was fast, so fast it was almost vibrating. She was climbing quick, and hard, her body shaking.

“Asmo,” she chanted over and over.

Her chest rose and fell. The noises were sloppy sounding, and it turned her on even more. Then his fingers, two, entered her and fucked in and out as he nibbled and suckled her clit vigorously.

“Come, gonna come now!” she said breathlessly.

Seconds later, with a rough pump of his fingers and a hard suckle of his lips around her swollen bundle of nerves, she was coming, pulsating around his fingers. Lights danced over her shut eyes, and her legs shook a bit. She moaned softly, riding it out with some small thrusts of her hips, Asmo letting her, and then her body dropped down from where it was pressed up to his face.

“Ah, my dear, there’s nothing quite like a good orgasm to make you feel better.”

She laughed, and pulled him down. Well, she reached for him by clenching her fingers in the air for a moment with eyes shut, and he complied, lying beside her.

“Cuddle time I’m guessing?” he teased, pinching her side.

She gasped. “Yes. ‘M tired now.”

“Ah, so I don’t get anything in return?” he asked sadly.

She frowned, and opened her eyes. “I can, I’m sorry. That’s selfish of me.”

He smiled, and bopped her nose again. “My sweet Mika. Hush though, I was only joking. You close those pretty eyes and rest now.”

She hummed, snuggling close to his chest. Thankfully he really meant that, she would know otherwise, because she could not do much else right then. “Thanks, Asmo. You’re the best.”

“Hm, yes, we all know this, but please keep saying it.” He kissed her cheek, and said softer, with pure affection in his tone, “Sweet dreams, my petal.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE IF YOU LIKE PRESS THE KUDOS BUTTON OR LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS :)))


End file.
